1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a neighborhood guide system and associated database for providing information about businesses and other places and, more particularly, to a neighborhood guide interactive voice response (IVR) system, related method and associated database for providing information about businesses and other places to a vehicle driver, or other user, in a more natural and informative manner than traditional IVR systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many vehicle manufacturers offer various types of navigation systems and driver assistance systems, referred to herein collectively and separately as interactive voice response (IVR) systems, where a vehicle driver can communicate with a vehicle database or an adviser to find various points of interest (POI), which may be displayed on a navigation screen, relating to businesses and other places, and provide turn-by-turn instructions to the navigation system, which in conjunction with GPS directs the vehicle to those locations. Navigation systems of this type allow the driver to input an address, or other location identifying information, into the IVR system where the navigation system will then direct the driver to that location using roadway displays on the navigation screen and/or voice commands. Further, driver assistance systems can work independently or in conjunction with such navigation systems to assist the driver in finding certain locations or obtaining other information.
OnStar™ is one of the IVR systems referred to above that provides a wireless communications tool for so equipped vehicles that allows members that subscribe to the service to interact wirelessly with an adviser and receive by email various messages and information about their vehicle that has been telematically transmitted by the vehicle to an OnStar™ service center. The OnStar™ service center provides this wireless service in a manner that is well understood by those skilled in the art. Currently, an OnStar™ subscriber may elect to receive a monthly diagnostic and information report identifying certain vehicle conditions, such as engine and transmission diagnostics, emissions system diagnostics, air bag system diagnostics, stability control system diagnostics, oil life, cellular telephone minutes, etc. OnStar™ also offers a number of other features, including hands free calling, turn-by-turn navigation, automatic crash response, emergency services, crisis assist, remote door unlock, roadside assistance, remote horn and light activation, etc. These expanding features allow a subscriber to have more information about his or her vehicle and provide certain vehicle functions remotely.
If a vehicle driver is in an unfamiliar area and wishes to find a certain business or other place, the driver can use an IVR system to contact an adviser, or database, through the cellular telephone network, possibly using speech recognition software, and ask the adviser for information concerning the type of business that the driver is attempting to locate. If the driver asks for a specific business, the adviser can search for that business, and provide directions to the location of the business, which may be telematically downloaded to the vehicle's navigation system. However, if the driver asks the adviser for general information about certain businesses, or other things, the adviser can do a general Internet search to find if such businesses exist in that area, but typically cannot provide any details about those businesses. Not only will the adviser typically not be able to give any information as to whether the business is open, how it is rated, if it has suitable parking, cost, etc., if the specific type of business is not near the location that the operator is asking for, the adviser typically will just state that none exist in that area, and not provide other options.
Navigation and driver assistance systems of the types discussed above would benefit by including a database that provided more information about specific businesses and locations, and was able to give a vehicle driver alternatives to those that were requested.